Kalecgos
For information on how to defeat Kalecgos in World of Warcraft, see Kalecgos (tactics). One of the few surviving blue dragons, Kalecgos is a servant of the great Aspect Malygos. He disguises himself as a half-elf, calling himself Kalec. Due to the blues being most in tune with magic of all the aspects, Kalec has the powers of a sorcerer and the strength of a warrior. Though that strength was once used to guard a source of immense power, it has been corrupted by a far more powerful and insidious being, on his way into the world of Azeroth... History Kalecgos was a youngster of the blue flight, sent as an investigator by Malygos to Quel'Thalas to locate what appeared to be residual energies from the Sunwell, believed to have been destroyed by the Scourge some time before. What he found - after being downed by the dwarven dragon hunter Harkyn Grimstone and his band - was a strange young human named Anveena Teague, who lived with her parents outside Tarren Mill. As they evaded Harkyn's band of hunters as well as the occasional agent of the Scourge, Kalec and Anveena teamed up with Kalec's intended, Tyrygosa, and the human paladin Jorad Mace. While in Tarren Mill, they were confronted by the Scourge led by the elven traitor Dar'Khan Drathir, who sought the power of the Sunwell for himself. He believed it may have been the dragonling Raac, hatched from an egg found in the ruins of Anveena's home, but later events prove this false. While seeking a way to remove Dar'Khan's enchanted collars from around his neck (which trapped him in humanoid form) and Anveena's, Kalec travelled to the Hinterlands - and in the process, battling the forces of both the Scourge and the Forsaken Baron Valimar Mordis - and it was there that he discovered that Anveena possessed great power, demonstrated by saving him from a potentially fatal fall from the cliffs below the Baron's castle. As she was trying to slow Kalec's fall, Anveena was captured by Dar'Khan, and taken to Quel'Thalas. Kalec, Tyri and Jorad gave chase, travelling to the ruined elven kingdom themselves and first being captured, then aided, by Lor'themar Theron, his lieutenant Halduron Brightwing, and their band of rangers. Kalec discovered that Anveena was in fact the avatar of the Sunwell, and aided in the final battle that led to Dar'Khan's defeat. Afterwards, the previously-enslaved Korialstrasz - Prime Consort to Alexstrasza, the red Aspect - explained that he had created the illusion that was Anveena, in order to prevent the Scourge from obtaining her power. When Lor'themar pledged himself to keeping Anveena safe, Kalec decided to remain behind as well as her protector. It is heavily implied that Kalec and Anveena became romantically involved shortly thereafter. Kalecgos, true to his word, remained Anveena's protector while she assisted the Blood Elves in the reconstruction of their homeland. Not long after however the traitorious Prince Kael'thas, fresh from his defeat in Tempest Keep, suddenly reappears in Quel'thalas, along with the forces of the Burning Legion. Before Kalec can react, the legion captures Anveena, hoping to use her to bring their master, the demonlord Kil'jaeden, to Azeroth. Kalecgos, along with his companion Madrigosa, atempt to foil Kil'jaeden's plans, but in the process Kalecgos becomes possessed by the dreadlord Sathrovarr the Corruptor. World of Warcraft Kalecgos appears as both a questgiver in the Magisters' Terrace, as well as a boss in Sunwell Plateau. Magisters' Terrace He provides the the quest providing attunement to heroic Magisters' Terrace. The quest chain is available at reputation with the Shattered Sun Offensive. Kalecgos is involved in the following quests: * * Conversation with Kalecgos ]] When Kalec spawns in Magisters' Terrace, this is the dialogue you can have with him: :Do not be frightened, . Our ends are the same. Who are you? :I am Kalecgos, of the Blue Dragonflight. I have watched over the nascent powers of the Sunwell for some time, but now I see that its terrible power could usher in the end of our world! What can we do to assist you? :Defeating Kael'thas is a task worthy of your undivided attention. Beyond that, if you are capable of organizing an army, there are many wrongs in the Sunwell to be addressed. Perhaps we shall meet again there. What brings you to the Sunwell? :A friend and I have come to rescue a young human woman from the clutches of the Legionlord, Kil'jaeden and his vile minions. We've discovered that Kael'thas is trying to summon Kil'jaeden from the depths of the Sunwell itself. For the sake of this world - this cannot come to pass! I am committed to seeing that it does not. You're not alone here? :Madrigosa accompanied me on this journey, but we have become separated in the Sunwell. May fate keep her safe. What would Kil'jaeden want with a mortal woman? :Anveena is no mere mortal, . Those who recognize her true nature stop at nothing to possess her. She once rescued me, and now I intend to return the favor. Sunwell Plateau In the Sunwell Plateau raid, the encounter with Kalecgos is on two fronts, literally. The "Physical" front is the one players engage the blue dragon head on, in the physical world, but soon after encountering Kalecgos, portals open up to a much darker, spiritual world called the Inner Veil, where you find that the half-elf form of Kalecgos is battling against Sathrovarr the Corruptor. To complete this encounter, players must simultaneously aid Kalec in killing Sathrovarr the Corruptor, while subdueing Kalecgos' dragon form, in order to set him free. Trivia An epic off-hand item called the may be purchased in Shattrath City for ( ). It is shaped like the head of a blue dragon. Kalecgos is also referenced to by Arcanist Vandril in Tranquillien. Apparently the town is awaiting word from him. Interestingly, Vandril calls him 'Kalecgos', rather than 'Kalec', his half-elf alias. Gallery Image:Sunwell1.jpg|Kalecgos on Manga cover Image:Kalec halfelf.jpg|In his half-elf guise Image:Kalec dragon.jpg|In his true form Image:Kalecgos Dragon Form.jpg|Kalecgos in WoW External links Category:Lore Characters Category:Blue Dragonflight Category:Magisters' Terrace Category:Dragon quest givers